Three years later
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Okay, As usual, not to good with Summaries, so I'll just tell you this This is for someone I love VERY much, and you know who you are. :D I hope you like this. Thanks! Reads and Review please!


**_Okay, Now to take a break from the YnM Story, I want to make _this_. Yea, It's Yugioh, Sure, But for a reason. :) This is written for someone I love very much. (You know who you are. :D) _**

The silence in the halls was damaging, and it lay thick around his ears. Blue eyes scanned the area with great care, making sure they didn't miss anything.

He shivered, feeling the cold getting to him. It was the middle of December, and a new blanket of snow had fallen in Domino, covering everything in white.

'_She told me to meet her, and I haven't been in this school for three years. what the hell is her problem?'_ He thought, letting out a small growl. He half expected her to come running down those halls that moment, but nothing happened. Not one thing. His shoes made the only sound as he stepped carefully over the tile.

He stopped, hearing something move. He looked to his right, then to his left, then behind him.

Nothing.

Of course, by now, he was about ready to turn and leave, But the want to see his high school crush again pushed him to go further. He seen something move in front of him, and he jumped back as a blur of pink raced by.

"What the-" That blur jumped into him, making him fall against the wall.

"Hello, _Seto._ How nice of you to show..." A woman whispered in his ear, and he could feel the hot breath sliding on his cold skin.

'_It's her..._' He thought, fluttering his eyes carefully. Brown hair... Blue eyes... yea, he seen her perfectly now as she stared at him with the same bright blue eyes as she had, three years ago.

Their eyes linked together, and both hearts jumped. Seto's, Especially. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman in his life. never. And even after all these years, he'd kept that crush on her as if she'd been there the whole time.

Of course, she knew about it. Whether or not she remembered it was a different story.

"So... Why did you show, Seto Kaiba?" She whispered, getting up.

"I...-" When it came to this girl, he was _speechless_. He couldn't push words out of his mouth if his life depended on it, and if he did, he felt like he'd been spinning around for two hours.

She flashed a cute, happy smile. "Well, At any rate, I'm glad you could come..." She held out a hand to help him up from the floor.

He took the offer softly, wanting desperately to keep holding on. he'd never been gentle with anyone except his step mother, Nina, and his brother, Mokuba. So this was a big step for him. Her fingers wrapped around his gracefully, and his heart fluttered a bit more. He let a small smile appear on his lips.

'_Maybe, If I show her my gentle side, she'll talk to me more often without spitting insults...'_

"So, Seto... how have you been lately.." She whispered, her smile never fading.

"G..Good...You?" There it goes again, feeling dizzy. He fought it down.

"That's good. I've been alright, I suppose..."

"H..How's dancing?" He mumbled, looking at her carefully from the corner of his eye. He _couldn't_ let her see the blush spreading on his face. No way.

"It's going well." She nodded carefully. "I see you still carry that crush." She added, smirking lightly.

'_No! I... Damn.'_ "Alright... Maybe..." He whispered, moving his head a bit more as they started to walk back to the doors.

"I suppose I am, as well."

"Wh...What?" He looked at her, forgetting all about his blush.

She giggled. "Well, I suppose I've liked you, as well, Seto Kaiba. What's a matter? To much for you?"

"N...No! Of course not!" Kaiba growled, hating that she had practically called him weak.

"Anzu, Please, Don't mess with me." He whispered. "I haven't been having a good week..."

At that comment, Anzu stopped giggling. She looked at him with worry. "Oh? What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Oh.. I... I just..." He shook his head. Might as well, she'd see it in the news anyhow... "My step-mother had to leave. I was getting to old and she was needed somewhere else..."

"Oh..." Anzu looked down.

"Yea.. I suppose I didn't expect much, after all, I knew it was only a temporary thing.." He looked to the side. "But still..."

"Yea, I understand..." Anzu whispered. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his side and brought him into a hug. Seto's mouth dropped open, But he hugged back softly, feeling the warmth around him. He felt a tear stinging his eye.

'_No... Not now... Don't cry... You aren't weak...'_ He shook his head, but the tear fell anyway onto Anzu's shoulder. She looked up at him and wiped a second tear that found it's way down.

"Shh... Don't cry..."

Seto shook his head more. His eyes were tightly shut. "Yea.. I suppose I shouldn't..." He whispered. He looked at Anzu and seen a smirk on her face. "What?"

She suddenly leaned forward, setting a warm kiss on his lips.

He blinked in shock, but soon found himself leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around her back. For the first time that night, he realized that Anzu's hair got longer. He felt the soft brown hair on his fingers and he couldn't help but smile.

She pulled away and grinned, pointing up. Seto looked up carefully. Mistletoe hung in the door way.

"You led me here, didn't you. To _this_ door." He noticed now it wasn't the main entrance.

"Yup..." Anzu grinned softly. She rubbed Seto's hair softly. "Merry Christmas... Seto." She turned and started to walk away.

'_No.. I CAN'T let her get away this time!'_ "Wait!" Seto cried, running after her.

She stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I mean, It's Christmas, and I-"

"I'd love to..." She whispered, smiling. For once, he took action to keep her. For once, he finished a whole Sentence without shaking, or stuttering. He was getting better. She coultn' help but giggle at that thought, and she turned. "Wait for me?"

"...Y...Yes. Of course." Seto smiled brightly, a full smile. Maybe things were at a turning point for them. "See you at Seven..."

Anzu nodded as she walked away, disappearing in a cloud of snow. The bitter cold wrapped around him, but he didn't feel it. All he felt was warmth... Love in his heart. There was no denying it now. He knew better. His father was wrong. Emotions aren't for the weak.

They only make you stronger.

_**Hope you liked it:D it took me awhile, but I got it.**_

_**Review please, thanks!**_

_**Sincerely; **_

_**Ghost.**_


End file.
